WHILE IT LAST
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tiene un pase gratis a la universidad por su equipo de béisbol —o lo tenía, hasta que se metió en problemas detrás del volante. Ahora tiene que ceder a las exigencias de su entrenador y pasar su verano empacando heno. No hay chicas lindas en traje de baño esperando conocerlo. Solo él y una sarcástica pelirosa con los ojos verdes más grandes que haya visto jamás.
1. SINOPSIS

**Hola Lectores...**

**Volvi con la adaptacion del libro While it Last de una de mis escritoras favoritas que es Abbi Glines. Espero que esta adaptación al SASUSAKU sea de su agrado y que la historia los atrape como me atrapo a mi. **

**Espero que por medio de sus reviews me den su opinión de si les gusta esta adaptación que decidí hacer, el siguiente capitulo es la sinopsis de la historia por lo que el primer capitulo sera el próximo.**

**A los que se preguntan por mi historia Regalo de una Traición estaría mintiendo si les digo que es por falta de tiempo, la realidad es que tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza de como podría continuar y aun no se por donde empezar a plasmar ideas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de como creen que debería continuar les agradecería que pasaran por la historia y me dieran sus opiniones, me ayudarían mucho de verdad.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>WHILE IT LAST<strong>

_**Sinopsis**_

Sasuke Uchiha tiene un pase gratis a la universidad por su equipo de béisbol —o lo tenía, hasta que se metió en problemas detrás del volante. Ahora tiene que ceder a las exigencias de su entrenador y pasar su verano empacando heno. No hay chicas lindas en traje de baño esperando conocer a un sureño para divertirse con él todas las vacaciones. Solo él y las malditas vacas. Ah, y una sarcástica pelirosa con los ojos verdes más grandes que haya visto jamás.

Sakura Haruno planeó su vida paso a paso desde que tenía ocho años. Ni una sola vez en los últimos años perdió de vista sus objetivos. Idate, su vecino de al lado, fue el centro de sus objetivos. Fue su primer novio a los siete, su primer beso a los diez, su primera cita a los quince y su primera tragedia a los dieciocho. Cuando recibió la llamada de la madre de Idate diciéndole que fue asesinado con otros cuatro soldados al norte de Bagdad, la vida cuidadosamente planeada de Sakura explotó de la peor manera posible. Ahora, tiene que hacerle frente al arrogante Sasuke Uchiha y su sonrisa irritante.

Pero durante ese verano empacando heno, Sasuke y Sakura consiguen lo que ellos quieren —y necesitan— pero que quizás nunca lo vieron venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo dije arriba espero que esta historia los atrape como me atrapo a mi pero ahora siendo Sasuke y Sakura los protagonistas, acepto cualquier duda, reclamo, idea, lo que quieran darme.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **


	2. PROLOGO

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta el inicio de esta historia, espero les guste**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

—Tu mamá me trajo la carta hoy. —El dolor en mi pecho era tan fuerte que tuve que luchar para evitar doblarme y gritar—. Leí hasta la última palabra. Varias veces.

El viento de otoño me acarició la cara, pero no fue suficiente para secar mis lágrimas. Las lágrimas eran interminables. Sin cesar. Tragando saliva, me obligué a continuar. Necesitaba que él me escuchara. —No es justo... una carta no es la forma correcta de decir adiós. Es un asco, Idate. Es un asco tan condenadamente malo. —Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho. Apreté mi puño contra mi corazón. ¿Cuánto más dolor podría resistir antes de que yo explotara en mil pedazos?

—Siempre me dijiste que te gustaría envejecer juntos. Nos sentaríamos en la mecedora de nuestro pórtico, tomados de la mano y mirando a nuestros nietos jugar en el patio. Me lo prometiste —Me atraganté mientras presionaba mi pulgar contra el pequeño solitario de diamante que él colocó en mi dedo hace apenas seis meses.

—Rompiste tu promesa. Nunca has roto una promesa antes. Esta vez me defraudas y me dejas con esta carta. ¿Cómo supero esto, eh? ¿Esperabas que solo la leyera y todo mejorará? ¿Esperabas que llorara algunas lágrimas para luego superarlo? —No tendría ninguna respuesta. Nada más que letras pesando en mi bolsillo trasero. La hoja estaba tan manchada de lágrimas que varias palabras eran difíciles de leer. Sin embargo, no importaba. Lo tenía todo memorizado. Cada Palabra.

—Empecé a escribirte una carta y pensé llevártela hoy. Era mi oportunidad de decirte algunas últimas palabras, pero no pude. No puedo gritar y gritar en una carta. Meras palabras no pueden mantener las emociones agitadas dentro de mí. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la carta desgastada que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

—En lugar de escribir una carta, decidí responder en persona. Es lo justo. No... No es lo justo—Escupí con rabia—, porque nada de esto lo es, pero es todo lo que tengo. Esto es todo lo que me permitiste tener.

Abrí la carta de una página con atención. No quería romperla porque las palabras escritas en esta, era todo lo que me quedaba. Empecé a leer en voz alta:

—_Mi Sakura Rosa_. —Nuevas lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Sólo leer el apodo que Idate me había dado cuando teníamos nueve años fue doloroso. ¿Cómo iba a leer esta carta en voz alta sin desmoronarme en la tierra?

— _El hecho de que estoy escribiendo esta carta me duele más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Esto no es algo que quisiera volver a leer, pero sé que mereces una despedida. Mereces mucho más que eso, que unos buenos deseos de que obtengas la vida perfecta que hemos pasado horas y horas soñando_. —Dejé de leer y levanté mis ojos de las palabras en el papel.

—Hicimos estos planes, Idate. Tú y yo. Estos no son sólo mis planes. Son nuestros planes, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? Lo teníamos todo planeado. Todas esas noches que pasamos tumbados bajo las estrellas eligiendo los nombres de nuestros hijos, el color de nuestra habitación, las flores que nos gustaría plantar en las macetas del pórtico, la casa de verano que tendríamos en la playa, TODO ESO ERA NUESTRO.

Otra lágrima rodó por mi cara y rápidamente la limpié con la mano antes de que pudiera caer al papel. Tenía que terminar esto. Por difícil que fuera leerlo, tenía que terminarlo. Esto nunca sería el cierre. Yo nunca conseguiría un cierre. Esto sería lo más cerca que jamás conseguiría de una despedida.

— _Te he amado desde el momento en que vi esos bonitos ojos verdes tuyos. Incluso a los cinco años, yo sabía que nunca habría una chica que pudiera reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón. Nadie podría compararse a ti. Siempre serias todo para mí, Sakura Haruno. Siempre. Por favor, recuerda que eras todo lo que me importaba. Nadie más me llegó al corazón como lo hiciste tú. Mi vida fue bendecida con cada año que aumento más y más el amor hacia la loca, salvaje, hermosa chica de al lado. Viví con la alegría de que ese ángel perfecto me quería, que esta mujer increíble sería mi esposa. La vida que planeamos. La vida que soñamos es lo que me mantuvo tanto tiempo como lo hice_. —Hundiéndome en el suelo, traje mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloré mientras forcé a mis ojos a concentrarse en las palabras que tenía que leer. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

—_Ruego a Dios que nunca tengas que leer esta carta. Quiero que esto sea una carta que yo saque de mi caja un día para leerla cuando estemos viejos y canosos. Podremos sonreír y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que tenemos que estar agradecidos porque esta carta nunca fue necesaria. Pero Sakura, si recibes esta carta de mi madre un día, sabes entonces: Te amé hasta mi último aliento. Fuiste la única cosa en mi mente cuando cerré los ojos por última vez. Nuestro tiempo juntos fue más perfecto de lo que la vida de cualquier persona debe ser. La vida que viví era el paraíso en la Tierra porque me la he pasado contigo._

— ¡Oh, Dios! Idate, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te amo tanto. Por favor, por favor, Dios. —Lloré a gritos. Nadie me escuchó. El cementerio estaba vacío. Las últimas líneas de la carta eran lo más imposible de aceptar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que sus palabras eran posibles?

_Un día sanaras. La vida continuará para ti. Otro chico tendrá la suerte de encontrar un lugar en tu corazón. Cuando eso suceda, amalo. Sigue adelante. Vive esa vida de felicidad que te mereces. Quiero que sepas que yo te amé. Que sepas hiciste mi vida completa. Pero sigue adelante, Sakura. Ama de nuevo. Vive tu vida._

_Con amor,_

_Idate_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. CHAPTER 1

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen. **

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**DIECIOCHO MESES DESPUÉS…**

_**POV Sasuke**_

—Gracias por darme un aventón —dije, alcanzando la mochila de lona con mi ropa para todo el verano.

—Lo hice por Karin —Me recuerda Suigetsu Hözuki por segunda vez. Mi mejor amiga era una chica —una chica caliente. Suigetsu, su prometido, era un idiota elitista con el cual debía lidiar, tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener a Karin en mi vida. Todo lo que importaba era que él entendiera que Karin era una princesa. Mientras tuviera eso en mente y la tratara como tal, podía tratar con ese idiota.

—Nunca lo puse en duda —respondí con una sonrisa, colocando las correas de mi mochila sobre los hombros. Alejando mi atención de Suigetsu, miré la gran finca de color blanco y marrón frente a mí. Me encontraba rodeado de kilómetros de pasto verde y un montón de vacas —Mi purgatorio durante el verano. Comencé a cerrar la puerta mirando a Suigetsu nuevamente. Yo sabía que él estaba listo para volver a Sea Breeze, donde Karin lo esperaba. Nadie quería estar atrapado en este maldito pueblo de vacas.

—Sasuke. Espera —dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar completamente la puerta de la camioneta. Lentamente, la abrí de nuevo y arqueé una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué más podría querer Suigetsu conmigo? Apenas me había hablado en la hora de viaje hasta aquí.

—No arruines esto, de acuerdo. Mantente sobrio. No conduzcas un auto hasta que recuperes tu licencia y trata de no cabrear al hermano de tu entrenador. Tu futuro depende de este verano y estás preocupando a Karin. No quiero que se preocupe por ti. Piensa en alguien más que en ti mismo para variar. —Bueno, demonios, acabo de tener un sermón parental de Suigetsu maldito Hözuki. ¿No era eso dulce?

—Sé qué pasará si arruino las cosas, Suigetsu. Gracias por recordármelo. —Dejé que el sarcasmo se deslizara de mi voz.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir algo más antes de sólo sacudir la cabeza y poner la camioneta en reversa. La conversación terminó. Bien. El tipo debería aprender a meterse en sus propios malditos problemas.

Cerré la puerta y volví mi atención de vuelta a la casa mientras los neumáticos giraban fuera de la entrada de grava. Supongo que mejor debería ir a conocer a mi guardián para el resto del verano y comenzar esta fiesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer feliz a este tipo. Me haré cargo de sus vacas y haré trabajo manual durante dos meses y medio para que mi entrenador no saque mi trasero del equipo de béisbol. Me libraría de la prisión bajo fianza por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego sería perdonado y mi beca de béisbol permanecería intacta. Sólo tenía tres problemas con este plan:

_1. No chicas._

_2. Odiaba el trabajo manual._

_3. No chicas._

A parte de eso esto, no estaba tan mal. Tendría los domingos libres. Tendría que intentar encontrar chicas sexys usando pequeños bikinis los domingos. Llegué a la puerta principal de la casa. El pórtico era malditamente agradable. No me interesaban las cosas de fincas pero este lugar no era tan malo. Apuesto a que las habitaciones son de buen tamaño.

—Tú debes ser al que Kizashi contrató para el verano. —Un chico usando un par de vaqueros desteñidos y unas botas gastadas comenzó a subir los escalones del pórtico. Sonreía como si en serio estuviera feliz de verme. Debía ser el hijo del tipo. Yo estaré paleando heno y mierda de vaca todo el verano en vez de él. Apuesto a que le caigo muy bien.

—Sí —respondí—, Sasuke Uchiha. El Entrenador Orochimaru me envió.

El chico sonrió y asintió, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. Todo lo que necesitaba era una maldita paja colgando de su boca para verse como el típico estereotipo de vaquero.

—Ah, es cierto. Escuché sobre ti. Condujiste borracho. Hombre, eso apesta. Especialmente porque Kizashi es un maldito negrero. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos varios veranos para él durante la secundaria. Juré que jamás beberás y conducirás de nuevo.

Supongo que no era el hijo del viejo después de todo. Asintiendo, me volví para tocar a la puerta.

—Kizashi no ha vuelto aún del corral. Volverá como en una hora.

Extendió su mano. —Soy Inari por cierto. Creo que nos veremos mucho durante el verano, ya que soy vecino. Y bien, allí está Sakura —Se detuvo y sus ojos fueron de mí hacia la puerta. Comencé a preguntarle quién era Sakura cuando seguí su mirada para encontrar la luz al final del túnel en la puerta.

Cabello largo y de un extraño color rosa recogido sobre un hombro desnudo. Los ojos verdes más claros que había visto, enmarcados por largas pestañas rosas y labios carnosos, completaron la perfecta obra de arte de su rostro. Mi mirada lentamente viajó al sur para admirar la suave piel bronceada que estaba apenas cubierta por la parte superior de un bikini y un par de pantalones cortos que colgaban de su estrecha cadera. Luego las piernas. Piernas que iban por kilómetros hasta que dos pequeños pies descalzos con las uñas rojas terminaban el malditamente perfecto y ridículo paquete frente a mí. Maldición. Tal vez debería venir al campo más a menudo. No sabía que criaban chicas así aquí.

— ¿Sakura, aún no estás lista? Creí que íbamos a la tanda de seis y media —dijo Inari detrás de mí. Ah, _demonios _no. Seguramente no. ¿Esta diosa salía con ese chico? Levanté la mirada de vuelta hacia su rostro para encontrar sus ojos verdes mirándome directamente. En serio, eran los jodidos ojos más verdes que había visto.

— ¿Quién eres? —El frío tono de su voz me confundió.

—Tranquila, chica. Sé buena, Sakura. Este es el chico que ayudará a tu papá este verano. —En sus ojos destelló algo que se parecía como a disgusto. ¿En serio? He visto esa mirada en los ojos de chicas antes pero nunca antes de haberlas usado y luego tirado. Interesante.

—Eres el borracho —afirmó.

No era una pregunta. Así que no respondí. En vez de eso, le dirigí una sonrisa que sabía que afectaba las bragas de cualquier mujer y di un paso hacia ella. —Tengo muchos nombres, nena —respondí finalmente.

Sus cejas se arquearon, enderezó su postura y me lanzó la mirada más fría que había visto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? —Estoy segura de que es así. Déjame adivinar, Herpes, Perdedor, Idiota y Borracho sólo por mencionar algunos —mencionó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de golpe detrás de ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Inari, quien podría jurar que se rió entre dientes.

—No puedo ir a ver la película, Ina. Necesito que vayas conmigo donde la Sra. Chiyo y me ayudes a arreglar su pozo de nuevo. Necesita estar perfecto.

— ¿De nuevo?

—Sí, de nuevo. Necesita uno nuevo.

Sakura caminó a mi lado, agarró el brazo de Inari y tiró de él por los escalones. Aparentemente, yo había sido rechazado.

— ¿Tu papá aún no ha llamado a sus hijos? Necesitan traer sus traseros aquí y ayudar a su mamá —dijo Inari cuando comenzaron a alejarse sin una mirada atrás.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién se va y deja a un chico de pie en su pórtico sin decir una palabra? Era demasiado hermosa pero una perra loca.

—Oye, ¿sólo entro? —grité.

Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Con la misma expresión de disgusto en su rostro que antes. — ¿A la casa? Uh, _no _—respondió negando con la cabeza como si yo estuviera loco. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia el granero rojo ubicado detrás de la casa—. Tu habitación está arriba del granero. Tiene una cama y una ducha.

Bueno, ¿no era esto jodidamente fantástico…?

**POV Sakura**

Odiaba a los tipos como Sasuke. La vida era sólo diversión para él. No había duda en mi mente de que las mujeres de todas las edades babeaban a sus pies. Estaba saludable, vivo y riéndose de todo como si fuera un juego.

—Baja las garras, cariño. Ya dejaste claro tu punto. Él no vendrá olfateando a tu alrededor de nuevo. —Inari extendió la mano y apretó mi pierna gentilmente, luego encendió el radio.

—Es un idiota —dije con los dientes apretados.

Inari soltó una risa baja y se movió en su asiento. Sabía que estaba decidiendo cómo comportarme. La única otra persona que me había conocido tan bien o más que Inari era Idate —su hermano gemelo y mi prometido. Todos crecimos juntos. Inari siempre había sido el raro, pero Idate y yo hicimos lo mejor por incluirlo en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando Idate fue asesinado por una bomba justo al norte de Bagdad hace dieciocho meses, la única persona de la que podía soportar estar cerca había sido Inari. Su madre dijo que era porque Inari podía entender mi dolor. De alguna manera, los dos perdimos a nuestra otra mitad.

— ¿Y cómo deduces eso de la breve conversación que tuvimos con él? A mí me pareció un buen tipo. —Inari siempre era optimista. Siempre veía lo mejor de la gente. Dependía de mí mantener a la gente apartada para no aprovecharse de su espíritu confiado. Idate ya no estaba aquí para hacerlo.

—Está aquí porque estuvo bebiendo y conduciendo, Ina. Eso no es exactamente una pequeña ofensa. Pudo haber chocado contra una familia. Pudo haber matado al hijo de alguien. Es un perdedor egoísta. —Sin embargo, era demasiado atractivo para ser real, pero yo tendría que superar eso. Ese bonito rostro no me atrapará.

—Sakura, mucha gente bebe y maneja un poco. Probablemente iba a conducir una distancia corta desde el bar hasta su casa. Dudo que estuviera viajando en la carretera. Probablemente sólo tomó un par de cervezas.

Dulce Inari. Bendito tu corazón, no tiene idea de cuán depravadas son algunas personas. Era una cosa que amaba de él. Yo sabía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba cayéndose de borracho cuando lo detuvieron. Escuché al tío Orochimaru hablar sobre lo mujeriego que era y que la única cosa que se tomaba en serio era el béisbol.

—Créeme Ina, ese chico es un problema.

Inari no respondió. Se inclinó sobre su codo y abrió la ventana para dejar que la cálida brisa lo refrescara. El interior del camión de papá era muy caliente en esta época del año, pero era el único vehículo que yo conducía. Mi vehículo seguía en el garaje sin tocar. No podía atreverme a conducirlo ni tampoco a deshacerme de él. El bonito Jeep plateado que papá me había comprado no había sido conducido desde que recibí la llamada de la mamá de Idate diciéndome que había sido asesinado. Idate se me había declarado en ese Jeep con miras a Hollows Grove. Luego había subido el volumen de la música en el radio y salimos para bailar bajo las estrellas. No había puesto los ojos en él en un año y medio. En su lugar, conducía el camión de la granja. Era más fácil.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó Jeremy, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. Parecía que siempre sabía cuándo necesitaba a alguien que me detuviera de recordar.

— ¿Sí?

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Tensa, agarré el volante con fuerza. Cuando Inari comenzaba con algo como eso nunca me gustaba lo que iba a decir a continuación. La última vez que me había preguntado eso, lo siguiente que dijo fue que debería conducir mi Jeep de nuevo porque Idate así lo habría querido.

—No, Ina —respondí.

—Es hora de quitarse el anillo, Sakura.

Mis manos dolían por el fuerte agarre que tenía del volante desgastado. El anillo de oro en mi dedo se enterraba en mi piel, recordándome que estaba allí.

Nunca me lo había quitado. Nunca lo haría.

—Inari, no.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y negó con la cabeza. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo más y estuve agradecida cuando entramos donde la Sra. Chiyo. Salté del camión antes de que se detuviera, completamente determinada a alejarme de él antes de que pudiera decir más. El anillo de compromiso que Idate había puesto en mi dedo no podía ser quitado. Sería como si lo estuviera olvidando. Como si estuviera superándolo o dejándolo atrás. Nunca lo dejaría atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. CHAPTER 2

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Esta no podía ser mi habitación. Era del tamaño del armario en el dormitorio de mi apartamento. Dejé caer el bolso de lona en una de las camas dobles que se encontraba apiñada en el diminuto lugar. Al otro lado, una pequeña y redonda mesita de noche apenas tenía suficiente espacio para encajar entre el lado de la cama y la pared. En el otro extremo había una ducha. El suelo de hormigón tenía un desagüe en la esquina más alejada y una pequeña alcachofa salía de la pared. Una sencilla barra y una cortina azul marina eran la única barrera entre la ducha y la cama. Sabía con certeza que si me tardaba demasiado en la ducha, mojaría la cama. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver el nombre de Karin destellando en la pantalla.

—Hola, nena —respondí, recostándome y hundiéndome en la cama. Sorprendentemente, el colchón no era incómodo.

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Son agradables? —Sólo escuchar la voz de Karin me hizo sentir mejor, no tan solo.

—Sólo he conocido a la hija del hombre y al vecino de al lado.

—Oh, ¿entonces el granjero tiene una hija? —El tono de burla en su voz me dio risa. Sí, el granjero tenía una hija, pero no era lo que ella pensaba.

—Sí, tiene una hija, la cual me odió al instante. Loco, lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso, según yo era imposible que una mujer me odiara hasta _después _de que me la cogiera y olvidara su nombre en la mañana.

— ¿Ella te odia? Eso es… extraño. —Su voz se apagó como si reflexionara profundamente.

El sonido fuerte de la puerta del establo abriéndose me llamó la atención.

—Karin, me tengo que ir, nena. Creo que el viejo está aquí.

—Bueno, pórtate bien.

—Siempre —le contesté, antes de colgar y deslizarme el teléfono en el bolsillo.

— ¿Hola? —gritó una voz profunda y fuerte.

Salí del pequeño cuarto de escobas en el que me habían atorado y me dirigí en dirección del sonido de la voz. Al girar la esquina, me detuve en seco. El tipo era enorme. Por lo menos dos metros de estatura y ciento treinta kilos de músculo duro. El sombrero de paja de vaquero echado hacia atrás en su cabeza mostraba que era completamente calvo.

— ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó. Su expresión seria me recordó mucho al entrenador, pero hasta ahí iban las similitudes. Aquel no era como este jodido gigante.

—Sí —le respondí, los ojos del hombre se estrecharon y dio un paso hacia mí. Me tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol no mandarlo al infierno.

— ¿Muchacho, tu papi nunca te dijo que es grosero no respetar a tus mayores? Espero que cualquier niño de tu edad me responda con un "Sí señor". ¿Entendido?

_¿En serio? _¿Qué demonios pensaba el entrenador? Esto nunca funcionaría.

—Cuando te haga una pregunta espero una respuesta —gruñó el gigante.

Bien. Le daría la jodida respuesta—: No.

Su ceño se profundizó y el enfado brilló en los ojos. Yo tenía muchas cosas en juego con este maldito trabajo, pero no era alguien que manejara este tipo de mierda de una buena manera.

—No, _¿qué? _—preguntó, arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

—No, mi _papi _no me enseñó nada a excepción de que sus jodidos puños eran más grandes que los de mi mamá y a cómo abandonar a tu familia —le contesté, con una risa burlona en la voz.

La mueca de enojo en su rostro no cambió. No lo esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba decirle al hombre de mis problemas personales. Sólo salieron. Mi familia era algo de lo que solamente llegué a hablar con Karin y eso fue cuando éramos más chicos y aún me afectaba.

Lo vi levantar la mano y frotarse la barba de la mandíbula, nunca quitándome los ojos de encima. Me encontraba listo para que esta reunión acabara con él diciéndome exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Orochimaru quiere ayudarte. Confío en su juicio. Pero escúchame y hazlo bien. Sacaré tu trasero a patadas de mi propiedad si consumes alguna droga, o conduces un vehículo estando borracho. Eso fue una estupidez, chico. Mucho más que eso. Y lo más importante, mantente alejado de mi pequeña. Queda fuera de tus límites por completo. ¿Entendiste?

Considerando que Sakura me odió al conocerme, el hombre no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Por otra parte, ninguna chica valía el que arruinara mi futuro. No cuando existían tantas otras mujeres dispuestas y disponibles en el mundo que yo podía disfrutar.

—Entiendo. No quiero perder mi beca —le respondí con honestidad.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me extendió su enorme mano. —En ese caso, soy Kizashi Haruno. Ahora, pongamos tu trasero a trabajar.

_**Pov Sakura**_

—Ese chico no tuvo papá. Esos son los tipos de los que tienes que mantenerte alejada —dijo papá a modo de saludo en lo que abría la puerta con tela metálica y se dirigía a la cocina. Rodé los ojos al tiempo que regresaba a empanizar las pechugas de pollo que iba a freír para la cena.

—Lo digo en serio, Sakura. No tiene la misma crianza que tú y es un arrogante sin respeto por la autoridad. Me saca de quicio. —Papá puso su sombrero sobre la mesa y se acercó a llenar un vaso de té helado.

—No me impresionó. Deja de sermonearme. No ando en la caza de ningún hombre. —Nunca volvería a tener una cita. Tenía a Inari y hasta que conociera a una chica y se enamorara, tendría un compañero con el que hacer cosas. La familiar punzada en mi pecho me recordó que yo lo alejé de mi vida. Odiaba que él dejara todo a un lado para cuidar de mí. Siempre tan preocupado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Yakumo Kurama lo amaba. En serio necesitaba hacer algo para acercarlo a ella.

—Mmm —murmuró papá cuando se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de la cocina—Sé que no buscas un chico, Sakura, pero, cariño, eres una mujer. Un día tendrás que volver a abrir tu corazón.

—Papá, por favor. Sólo quiero freír este pollo, hacer tu tarta de arándanos favorita y disfrutar de la cena. No hablemos de otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Con un profundo suspiro, finalmente asintió. Tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó de nuevo en la cabeza calva. —Es en momentos como este que creo que cometí un error en no casarme otra vez. Puede que te haya hecho falta una mamá después de todo. Porque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto para ti, pequeña.

Puse el último pedazo de pollo empanizado en el plato y me lavé las manos bajo el grifo. Luego tomé más tiempo del necesario fregando mis dedos con jabón antes de volverme a mi padre. —Tú fuiste suficiente. _Eres _suficiente. No vuelvas a decir eso. Soy feliz así como están las cosas. No necesito a nadie para ocupar el lugar de Idate en mi vida. No quiero que nadie lo haga. ¿Está bien?

Papá cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un fuerte abrazo rápido antes de girarse y salir de la cocina por la misma puerta por la que entró. Sabía que mi desinterés en salir con otros chicos y seguir adelante lo molestaba, pero no podía. No lo haría. Idate era mi futuro. Ahora ya no estaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo a mis espaldas. No esperaba que Inari viniera esta noche a cenar, pero hice lo suficiente por si acaso.

No era Inari. Era _él._

Sasuke levantó las manos como si quisiera decir que vino en paz. La sonrisa arrogante de antes se había ido. Tampoco me miraba como si quisiera comerme. En cambio, parecía desinteresado.

—Sólo necesito un vaso de agua. Tu padre me envió aquí y dijo que te lo pidiera. Pero puedo ver que estás ocupada, así que, si me señalas los vasos lo haré yo mismo.

¿Era el mismo chico de antes? Me obligué a no continuar mirándolo boquiabierta y me volví para sacar un vaso del armario. Se lo di. —Siempre hay una jarra de agua con hielo en la nevera. Tenemos agua de pozo aquí, por lo que sabe mejor cuando está realmente fría.

Asintió. —Gracias.

Me giré y comprobé la temperatura del aceite en la estufa.

El sonido de Sasuke bebiendo el agua traía intermitentes imágenes a mi cabeza de cómo los músculos de su garganta se movían con cada trago. Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener mi imaginación. Escuché cuando abría la nevera y se servía un poco más. Entonces, una vez más se la tomó rápidamente. El silencio en la cocina sólo intensificaba el sonido de él tomándola.

—Así está mejor. Estaba jo… di… muy sediento. Gracias por el vaso y el agua. —Sasuke suspiró y se acercó al fregadero—. ¿Quieres que lo lave o es algo que preferirías hacer?

—Eh, yo puedo hacerlo —balbuceé, aun completamente desequilibrada por su comportamiento.

—Gracias. Pero no me importa lavarlo.

—No, en serio, yo puedo hacerlo. Lo enjuagaré y lo meteré en el lavaplatos de todos modos —divagué.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y me sentí muy agradecida por la interrupción hasta que Yukimi entró rebotando en la casa, toda rizos castaños y sonrisas. Normalmente disfrutaba las interrupciones joviales de Yukimi en mi vida, pero no ahora. No cuando Sasuke se encontraba aquí. Era una tonta cuando se trataba de chicos atractivos y Sasuke Uchiha era muchísimo más que atractivo.

Sus grandes ojos marrones lo observaron lentamente. Me aclaré la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, pero no era consciente de que había alguien más en la habitación. Su ajustada camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos completados con botas de vaquero eran el vestuario de verano de Yukimi. Era todo lo que usaba y lucía bien. Cambié mi atención de ella a Sasuke, cuya sonrisa sexy había regresado y disfrutaba de la vista tanto como ella lo hacía. No podía llamar a Yukimi mi mejor amiga porque Idate siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, era la amiga mujer más cercana que llegué a tener. Así como Idate e Inari crecieron justo al lado derecho, ella se crio en la granja del lado izquierdo. Por lo que cuando necesitaba un socio en el crimen, que no fuera un hombre, esa era Yukimi. Ella e Inari tuvieron una cosa por un tiempo, durante nuestro segundo año en la secundaria. Tenía la certeza de que ella había tomado su virginidad. Pero duró poco. Inari la terminó sin ninguna explicación y ella lloró en mi hombro un par de días y luego lo cambió la siguiente semana por Tenzo.

—No me dijiste que tenías compañía, Sakura —murmuró Yukimi, girando uno de sus largos mechones castaños alrededor de un dedo mientras le batía las pestañas a Sasuke. Dios mío, era ridícula.

—No tengo compañía, Yukimi —respondí, con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero no funcionó—. Este es el ayudante de verano de papá. Ahora trabaja con nuestras vacas. Ya que manejó _borracho _y tiene que cumplir el _tiempo _de servicio. —Tal vez eso quitaría la mirada de adoración que tenía sobre él. No fue así.

—Oh, ¿entonces estarás aquí todo el verano? —preguntó, todavía sonriéndole a Sasuke como si fuera una maldita estrella de rock.

—Eso parece —le respondió en un tono divertido. Genial, incluso el prostituto junto a mí pensaba que yo hacía el ridículo.

—Bueno, cuando no te encuentres trabajando y te aburras yo podría hacerte compañía…

—_Yukimi__. _—Levanté la voz para que dejara de ofrecerse a venir a calentarle la maldita cama en el granero.

Finalmente, sus ojos se movieron de Sasuke a mí. El brillo en ellos me dijo que sabía exactamente cómo sonaba y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro de que necesitaré a alguien que me muestre qué hacer para entretenerme cuando termine la jornada de trabajo. No puedo pensar en nadie más que hubiera preferido para que me lleve y me explique sobre las cosas que hacer aquí en el campo. —Su acento sexy simplemente me molestaba. También me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Los ojos de Yukimi volvieron a Sasuke, comiéndoselo vivo. —Eso suena como un buen plan —susurró, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tendiéndole la mano perfectamente cuidada. Tenía la seguridad de que las uñas pintadas de rosa fuerte que movió en su dirección tentadoramente, hacían juego con las de los pies. La chica era muy demandante cuando venía por aquí—. Soy Yukimi.

Sasuke cerró la pequeña cantidad de espacio que Yukimi dejó entre ellos y deslizó su mano en la de ella. ¿La hizo estremecerse? —Sasuke Uchiha, y es un placer, Yukimi.

—Oh. —Jadeó ella, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás al tiempo que lo bebía. Lo juro, si la besaba en mi cocina le tiraría mi masa para la tarta.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Te buscaré para que vengas a entretenerme pronto, Yukimi —dijo Sasuke en un susurro, luego dio un paso alrededor de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Al segundo que la puerta se cerró tras él, sacó una silla de la cocina y se sentó con un ruido sordo. —_¡Oh Dios Mío! _—chilló—. Juro que creo que acabo de hacer papilla mis malditas bragas.

Encogiéndome ante la imagen mental, negué con la cabeza e hice un ruido de arcadas. —Ya sólo esperaba que no te acostaras sobre la mesa y le abrieras las piernas justo aquí. Lo cierto es que necesitas controlarte, Yukimi. Te viste como una completa zorra.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —¡Oh, a quién le importa! Era el más increíblemente delicioso espécimen masculino en el que haya puesto mis ojos. Quiero casarme con él, tener a sus bebés, bañarlo, vestirlo y diablos, Sakura, sólo quiero tocar su cuerpo durante todo el día. Podría hacerlo el resto de mi vida y nunca cansarme.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta que esperaba pudiera darle algo de sentido común, la puerta se abrió de nuevo e Inari entró. Su presencia me alivió. Sólo el rostro familiar que se parecía tanto al de su hermano me ayudaba a recordar que lo tuve todo una vez. Los ojos de Inari se posaron en Yukimi, sentada a la mesa con una expresión todavía aturdida en su rostro. Una sonrisa de conocimiento tocó sus labios.

—Veo que Yukimi se encontró con Sasuke.

Asentí y dejé caer una pechuga de pollo en el aceite que finalmente burbujeaba.

—Apuesto a que lo devoraste con los ojos, Yukimi. Pobre chico, recibió una grosera bienvenida por parte de Sakura antes. En realidad, tener a una mujer babeando por él debió ser bueno para su ego.

Inari tenía que sacar el tema.

—¿Fuiste grosera con _esa _pieza de perfección? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Me concentré en freír el pollo frente a mí. No hablaría de esto. —¿Se van quedar a cenar? —pregunté en cambio.

—¿Cenará con ustedes? —preguntó Yukimi esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que no. Es el ayudante. Además, papá no es un admirador suyo. Le prepararé un plato y se lo enviaré al granero.

—¡Yoyoyoyoyo! ¿Puedo llevárselo? —preguntó Yukimi. No tenía que mirar a atrás para saber que saltaba en su asiento.

Una imagen de Sasuke Uchiha sin camisa, presionando a Yukimi contra la pared, y de hecho, poniéndole las manos encima me tenía sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A papá no le gustará. Le pediré a Inari que se lo lleve. —Tenía la certeza de que a papá no le importaba quién se lo llevara con tal de que no fuera yo. Por alguna razón, la idea de Yukimi tocando a Sasuke me molestaba. No sabía bien el por qué exactamente, pero lo hacía. La idea de mi amiga embarazada y no casada era probablemente la razón principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. CHAPTER 3

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Esas malditas vacas vinieron corriendo cuando aparecí con el pasto. En realidad, sabían que era hora de comer y que yo tenía la mercancía. También era difícil hacer que esas hijas de puta marcharan como me gustaría, iban a pisotearme. Secándome la frente con la toalla que Kizashi me había dejado esta mañana diciendo que la iba a necesitar muy pronto, me senté en la puerta trasera del camión y cogí el termo de agua helada que también me había traído. Casi se me acababa. Tenía que estar por lo menos a treinta y cinco grados, y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo. Había estado esperando a que esa pequeña castaña con botas apareciera y me diera una breve distracción. Parecía del tipo fácil. De la especie de sin ataduras. Necesitaba algo para desahogarme. Especialmente si iba a tener que ver a Sakura Haruno pavonearse en un bikini y diminutos pantalones cortos todo el maldito día, recordándome que se encontraba fuera de mis límites.

Sakura no era la primera chica que había tenido que negarme a mí mismo. Me negué a tocar a Karin pero por diferentes razones. Era mi mejor amiga. La respetaba. Quería saber que cuando avanzáramos a una relación, la cual incluyera sexo, que sería mi única. Eso nunca sucedió. Honestamente, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido. Incluso si Suigetsu no hubiera llegado. Solo que yo no era un chico de una sola mujer.

La diferencia con Sakura era que la única razón por la que no la estaba tocando era porque su padre me colgaría de los huevos, luego me quemaría el trasero y podría darle un beso de despedida a mi beca. Bueno, eso y a la chica no parecía que yo le agradara mucho. Pero quería una probadita de ella. Demasiado. _Realmente _demasiado. Tenía un temperamento tan caliente que sería divertido ver cómo era durante el sexo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me levanté y cogí mi toalla para meterla en el bolsillo trasero. Preguntándome si incluso estaría pensando en ella si no estuviera tan fuera de los limites. El conjunto "querer lo que no se puede tener" era algo que siempre me fastidiaba endemoniadamente.

— ¿Estás listo para ir por algunas pacas de heno? —preguntó Inari mientras caminaba al lado del camión.

—En realidad no, pero no creo que tenga elección —respondí con una sonrisa. Era un buen tipo. Sakura probablemente no salía con él porque era condenadamente bueno para alguien como ella. Necesitaba una mano fuerte. Alguien que no pudiera atropellar. ¡Alguien que no tenga miedo a nalguear su trasero y _pararla_! Tuve que dejar de pensar en ella. Era el juguete de "no tocar".

—No es tan malo. Además, siempre podemos ir a saltar al lago y refrescarnos. Es lo único que hacer durante todo el día con este calor.

Había visto el lago ayer cuando Kizashi me había llevado en su camión para mostrarme la propiedad. El lago era artificial y corría a lo largo detrás de tres propiedades. La de los padres de Inari, esta y la de la familia de la pequeña y caliente Yukimi, podría pensar en algunas divertidas actividades con las que ella y yo podríamos entretenernos en ese lago.

—Estoy sin agua. Necesito más antes de que nos vayamos.

Inari miró a la casa luego a mí. — ¿Te importa si yo voy a buscarla por ti?

Podía oír el tono de disculpa en su voz. Eso fue raro. ¿Le apenaba que a su chica yo no le agradara? La mayoría de los chicos estarían encantados.

—No, en absoluto. Estoy seguro de que Sakura prefiere que tú vayas.

Inari suspiró. —Sí, lo haría.

La gente de estas regiones era rara y extrañamente amable, pensé que había manejado a Sakura bien ayer por la tarde en la cocina. Inari rió y me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre Sakura. —Parece que tienes compañía, de todos modos.

Yukimi se pavoneaba hacia nosotros con otra ajustada camiseta. Esta era de color rosa. Rosa pálido. Y la chica no tenía sujetador. Guau. No andaba con juegos. Sí, Yukimi y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

—Voy a regresar dentro de poco —dijo Inari antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Yukimi se detuvo frente a mí y ladeó su cadera hacia un lado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts de jean cortados. Esa postura hizo que sus tetas sobresalieran y la marca de sus pezones estaba ahí para mi placer visual.

—Entonces, ¿tendrás descanso en cualquier momento? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa de "cógeme ahora" en su rostro. Era verdaderamente una maldita tentación. Podría tener esos pequeños pantalones cortos ajustados fuera y a ella inclinada sobre mi cama en poco tiempo. Pero algo me detenía. Tal vez era la forma inocente de sus rizos castaños cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos marrones o tal vez era algo más que moral. Tal vez era el hecho de que sería más difícil deshacerme de ella aquí en el campo una vez que hubiera terminado con ella.

—Iré por pacas de heno. Inari fue a conseguir un poco de agua —expliqué, asegurándome de que entendiera lo decepcionado que me sentía por no poder ver esas pequeñas tetas turgentes desnudas.

—Oh… bueno, ¿tal vez esta noche te gustaría venir al lago? Haré una fogata e invitaré a unos pocos amigos. Mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad… —Su voz se fue apagando. No obtener algo de alivio sexual de este bonito y pequeño ejemplar iba a ser difícil. Pero no iba a rechazar su oferta de tener un plan esta noche. Ya estaba aburrido hasta el cansancio.

—Necesito de una buena cerveza fría. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que estén disponibles? —le pregunté.

Yukimi asintió y mordió su labio inferior de manera juguetona. Sí, ella esperaba más esta noche. Tal vez solo debía tener a una mujer en mis brazos por un rato. Nada de sexo, solo algo de diversión. Joder, necesitaba algo.

Comprobé para ver si Sakura o su padre se encontraban cerca o podrían vernos antes de cerrar la poca distancia que Yukimi había dejado entre nosotros. —Suena como una buena oferta —Bajé la voz y puse una mano en su cadera. Su boca hizo una pequeña y redonda O mientras la jalaba contra mí—. ¿Crees que es posible que te sientes en mi regazo mientras me bebo esa cerveza?

Su respiración se fue acelerando y las tetas que quería que yo notara se balanceaban contra mi pecho. Deslicé mi mano por sus costillas hasta que mi pulgar rozó la parte inferior de su suave pesado pecho. Sí, eso era agradable. Necesitaba jodidamente relajarme. Se las arregló para asentir mientras me miraba. Sus ojos castaños eran bonitos, pero no lo suficiente para que yo aguante a una mujer pegajosa el resto del verano. Ese recuerdo me hizo resbalar mi mano y dar un paso atrás.

—Te veré esta noche, entonces —contesté, repentinamente agradecido de que Inari se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Está bien —suspiró y me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girar y correr hacia la casa. Mierda. Me pregunté si iba a decirle a Sakura acerca de esto.

No había hecho nada malo. Quizás Sakura no iría corriendo con su padre para decirle que andaba jugando con las tetas de Yukimi. Pero de alguna manera… en serio lo dudaba.

_**Pov Sakura**_

Mi cara se sentía caliente. Me alejé de la ventana del baño y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando había visto a Yukimi pavonearse hasta Sasuke debí haberme dejado de lavar las manos y apartarme de la ventana. No. Cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sin camisa y vertiendo lo último de su agua sobre su pecho desnudo debí haber dejado de mirar. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. No pude. Había sido fascinante. Nunca había visto un pecho o unos brazos como los suyos. Eran tan… tan… tan esculpidos y musculosos. Me abaniqué el rostro contenta de haber tenido un momento para recuperarme antes de que Yukimi me encontrara aquí.

Yukimi había estado muy cerca de ese pecho desnudo. Esas grandes manos curtidas habían tocado su cintura y por lo que pude ver habían tocado un poco más que eso. Me sorprendía que Yukimi no se hubiera desplomado en el suelo. ¡La chica no tenía ni siquiera un sujetador! ¿No tenía vergüenza? Me dividía entre el asco y los celos. Sí, bien podría admitirlo. Sentía celos. El tipo era espléndido y Yukimi era libre para disfrutar de lo espléndido que era. Estaba celosa de eso. Porque sabía que yo no lo era. Yo nunca sería libre.

Incluso si mi padre aprobará a alguien como Sasuke, yo nunca podría seguir adelante con alguien que no llenara los zapatos de Idate. Idate querría que siguiera adelante y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Si lo hacía… Si alguna vez lo intentaba—tendría que ser con un chico que Idate aprobaría. Sasuke Uchiha nunca sería ese tipo.

— ¡SAKURA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —gritó la voz de Yukimi por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño que sabía iba a golpear en cualquier momento. Tomando una respiración profunda me limpié las manos en la toalla y abrí la puerta.

Yukimi sólo se había detenido frente a la puerta y tenía su puño listo para golpear.

— ¡Ahí estás! ¡Oh Dios mío, Sakura! Creo que besaré a Orochimaru la próxima vez que lo vea. Juro que mi cuerpo nunca ha estado tan loco por un chico nunca. Sasuke me hace sentir como si acabara de tener el mejor orgasmo del mundo cuando no ha hecho nada más que sonreírme con esos deliciosos labios suyos. QUERIDO SEÑOR, TEN PIEDAD su pulgar tocó mi teta y estoy más que segura que tuve un orgasmo allí mismo en tu patio. —Yukimi empujó más allá de mí, cerró la tapa del inodoro, se dejó caer sobre ella y comenzó a abanicarse—. Iré con todo y lo haré con él esta noche. No me importa que apenas lo conozco. ¡Quiero a ese chico desnudo! ¿Lo has visto por ahí sin camisa?

Sí, lo he visto.

—No tengas sexo con él, Yukimi. Probablemente tiene alguna enfermedad. Estará follándote hoy y pasando a otra persona mañana. No le des esa parte de ti.

Pero seguramente me iba a morir de la envidia al escucharla revivirlo una y otra vez.

Yukimi rodó los ojos. —Bueno, Sakura. Él no tiene una ETS. Eso es una tontería. No es como si follara con prostitutas. El chico puede escoger y elegir. Además, me aseguraré de que usemos un condón. De todos modos, ¿a quién más va a pasar? Está atascado aquí todo el verano. Aparte de ti y de mí, nadie más viene por aquí para que pase a otra.

Pensé en las chicas que estarían en la fiesta del lago esta noche y me pregunté si eso nunca habría pasado por su cabeza.

—Hina y Aiko vienen esta noche, ¿no? —Le pregunté, apoyando una cadera contra el fregadero.

Yukimi frunció el ceño por un momento y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. —Hina volvió con Satoshi y Aiko está saliendo con Daisuke, sabes que el chico fue mariscal de campo en Sea Breeze en nuestros años junior y sénior. Idate lo superó en la final del campeonato y nos… —Se fue apagando, como siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaba el nombre de Idate. Era como si tuviera miedo de que me echara a llorar y me cayera al suelo. No podía culparla. Había sido así durante más de ocho meses después de que Idate fuera asesinado. Aparte de Inari, me había cerrado a todos los demás durante esos meses. Yukimi había estado en la universidad la mayor parte de ese tiempo por lo que no había sido tan difícil esconderse de todo el mundo. Inari había abandonado ese semestre y yo había estado tan envuelta en el dolor que no había pensado en cómo mi dolor lo afectaba. Cuando había oído a mi padre hablar con Inari una noche después de que él pensó que yo me había ido a la cama, comprendí lo que estaba haciendo con él. Papá le había dicho que tenía que volver a la escuela ese otoño. No podía quedarse aquí conmigo para siempre. Inari se había negado a dejarme.

Había hecho todo lo que pude para demostrarle que estoy mejor. Que podría hacerlo sin él. Al final había sido inútil. Se había matriculado en una universidad local y viajaba diariamente. Por el semestre de invierno me había inscrito también. Viajábamos juntos. Había funcionado.

Ese fue nuestro último verano. Las cosas cambiaban. Inari quería ir a La Universidad Estatal de Lousiana. Tenía familia en Louisiana y quería conseguir un apartamento con su primo. No tenía idea de que yo sabía todo esto. Pero lo hacía. Yo hacía todo lo posible para demostrarle que podía decirme sus planes. Estaría bien. Ya era hora de que viviera su vida y dejara de sostener mi mano.

—No fue mi intención… —La voz de Yukimi interrumpió mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que pensaba que mi silencio era debido a su mención de Idate.

Sonreí. —Está bien decir su nombre. No quiero fingir que no existió. Puedo oír su nombre ahora y no desmoronarme. Idate fue la parte más importante de mi vida durante dieciocho años. Me gusta recordar cosas sobre él —aseguré, extendiendo mi mano para apretar su hombro.

—Fue increíble ese juego. Nosotros éramos pronosticados los perdedores y él dominaba ese campo. Mostró a todos los cazadores de talento que era el mariscal de campo y que Daisuke no era tan bueno después de todo.

La sonrisa de Yukimi era triste. —Sí, lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no tomó esa beca en Carolina del Sur para el fútbol?

Mi pecho se apretó. No estaba preparada para eso por el momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me incorporé en mi postura relajada. —Porque dijo que la vida era algo más que fútbol. Quería que su vida significara algo más.

Eso fue todo lo que podía manejar. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un momento. Volví a pensar en ese día, él había dejado el campo de entrenamiento y yo había llorado a moco tendido rogándole que no se uniera al ejército. Le había prometido que me iría a Carolina del Sur con él. No tendríamos que estar separados y estaría a salvo. Lejos de armas y bombas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	6. CHAPTER 4

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**Pov Sasuke**

Sabía lo suficiente sobre música country para saber que era la voz de _George Strait _cantando en los altavoces. La mano de Yukimi apretó la mía mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia la enorme fogata. La luz de la luna era la única luz en el bosque. La pequeña área estaba llena con caras desconocidas. Un par de ellas no me importaría conocerlas un poco mejor. Una morena pequeña y coqueta me dio una sonrisa provocadora antes de presionar su gran busto contra el brazo del chico al que se agarraba.

Visualicé al resto de la multitud. Aun no estaba seguro de que haría algo con Yukimi esta noche. Podía cambiar de opinión. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella es del tipo de chica que no te puedes deshacer después de una noche de sexo. Había unas cuantas opciones aquí en la oscuridad. Mi mente fue a Sakura y me pregunté si vendría. Probablemente este no era su tipo de escenario. Dudaba que Sakura Haruno fuera a fogatas en la noche. Pero maldición si la idea de tener su pequeño trasero pretencioso presionado contra un árbol no sonaba realmente bien. Podría ser una perra, pero era tan jodidamente sexy que no importaba. Tenía que seguir recordándome que se encontraba fuera de los límites. Ya tenía mucho con no agradarle a su papá como para obsesionarme con la idea de quitarle sus bragas.

—Déjame ir a traerte una cerveza —dijo Yukimi, recordándome que se encontraba a mi lado.

—Gracias —respondí, sonriéndole.

—Ahí vienen Inari y Sakura, puedes hablar con ellos mientras no estoy. —Sonrió, después se giró para apresurarse hacia las largas hieleras acomodadas lo más lejos del fuego como fuera posible. Por supuesto, Sakura se había presentado con el novio que no se adaptaba a ella. Necesitaba alguien quien pudiera enseñarle como soltarse. El buen Inari no era ese tipo.

—Hola, hombre. Yukimi te arrastró aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Inari con un tono sorprendido mientras se detenía a mi lado.

—Sí. Pensé en comprobar la vida nocturna de este lugar —contesté, moviendo mi mirada de Inari a Sakura. No me miraba, pero podía darme cuenta que intentaba fuertemente no hacerlo. Su rígida postura me dijo que estaba muy consciente de que la miraba. Maldición ¿Por qué eso me hacía malditamente feliz?

—Gracias por darnos las toallas húmedas. Fue muy amable —dije, sabiendo que ahora no sería capaz de ignorarme.

Tomó una respiración profunda que trató de ocultar, pero la miré con determinación. Después giró su mirada en mi dirección y fue como una jodida patada en el estómago cuando la luz del fuego iluminó su cara. He estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero nunca había sido afectado por sus miradas. Había algo en sus ojos que me arrastraba. Quería hacer que la tristeza que trataba de ocultar se alejara. Sakura Haruno estaba embrujada y mis tendencias provocativas habían sido desechadas.

—De nada —contestó en un tono cortante.

—Probablemente eran para Inari, pero él lo compartió y fue muy apreciado.

Un pequeño ceño arrugó su ceja. —Mandé dos ahí, ¿no? Uno para cada uno.

Ah, así que admitía que pensaba en mí también. Me gustaba eso.

—De verdad. Bueno, gracias. Tenía la impresión de que no me ayudarías si estuviera incendiándome.

La sorpresiva respuesta de Inari fue una risa fuerte que comenzaba a molestarme. Lo hacía constantemente.

—Mientras hagas el trabajo que mi papi tiene para ti y trabajes duro entonces estaré más que feliz de abastecerte con agua y toallas húmedas.

Su respuesta muy basada en los hechos. ¿Alguna vez se apasionaba o emocionaba por algo? Sería una lástima si era tan fría y controlada durante el sexo. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que se contenía. Había algo que me perdía.

Levantó la mano para poner un mechón detrás de su oreja y vi el brillo de un pequeño diamante en su mano izquierda. Lo miré mientras el entendimiento lentamente comenzaba a asentarse.

_Sakura estaba comprometida. _

Las palabras me dejaron anonadado. El mundo girando un poco fuera de eje. Quité la mirada del anillo hacia Inari quien me miraba detenidamente. ¿Inari era su jodido _prometido_?

—Aquí tienes —dijo Yukimi mientras me daba una lata de cerveza. La tomé de su mano estirada y la abrí tomando un largo trago. Tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden. No había esperado esto. Inari y Sakura saliendo era mucho pero, ¿_comprometidos_? ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —preguntó Yukimi dulcemente. Necesitaba recordar que estaba con ella. Necesitaba enfocarme en algo más que el anillo de diamante en la mano de Sakura.

—Seguro —Logré contestar.

—Yukimi, no hagas eso. —La obvia desaprobación de Sakura me sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ir a nadar? ¿Estaba contra eso también?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo mientras comenzó a quitarse su blusa por encima de la cabeza. Guau.

—Entonces, ve a desnudarte en la oscuridad y no enfrente de todos. Especialmente de Inari. Lo harás sentir incómodo.

¿Desnudarse? ¿Íbamos a nadar desnudos?

—No es como si Inari no me hubiera visto desnuda, Sakura.

_¿Qué? _

—No me quejo. Yukimi tiene unas buenas tetas —dijo Inari.

Salió de la nada. Repentinamente vi rojo.

Me estiré para agarrar a Inari del cuello y lo levanté. —Discúlpate, _ahora _maldito idiota.

La expresión de Inari con los ojos muy amplios me dijo que lo había asustado muchísimo pero no me importaba. Estaba comprometido. _Con Sakura_. ¿Qué demonios hacía mirando las tetas de otra chica y hablando de lo bien que estaban en frente de ella? Idiota.

—Lo siento, Yukimi —graznó.

—¡No a ella, idiota! ¡Sakura! Discúlpate. Con Sakura.

¿Por qué demonios sonaba tan confundido? ¿Era un tonto?

—Uh, lo siento Sakura. No fue mi intención, uh, decir eso —dijo nerviosamente.

Sentí una mano en mí jalándome pero la sangre bombeando en mis oídos ahogaba todo lo demás. Giré mi mirada molesta de Inari para ver la expresión asustada de Sakura mientras gritaba y jalaba mi brazo.

Enfocándome en sus palabras tomé una respiración profunda en un intento por calmarme.

—¡PARA! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO, SASUKE!

Lentamente, bajé a Inari y miré a Sakura empujarme e ir preocupada sobre Inari como si fuera su maldita mamá.

—¿Estás bien? Está loco. ¿En qué pensaba el tío Orochimaru al mandarlo aquí? Lo siento tanto, Ina.

Inari negó con la cabeza y gentilmente alejó sus manos. —Sakura, estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Solo estaba ofendido por mi comentario y aparentemente pensó que lo estarías también.

Bueno, demonios sí. Karin hubiera matado a Suigetsu con sus propias manos si dijera algo como eso sobre otra mujer. Sakura no reaccionaba correctamente. Estaba molesta conmigo. Conmigo. No con Inari.

—Porque está loco. Es un borracho y ha bebido demasiado.

Eso fue todo. —Discúlpame, Madre Teresa, pero esta es mi primera maldita cerveza en tres días y solo he bebido la mitad de ella. Esto no es estar borracho.

Abrió su boca para responder y la cerró de vuelta. Después se giró a Inari. —Vámonos. He tenido toda la diversión que puedo manejar por una noche.

Incapaz de controlar mi boca más tiempo tenía que comentar: —No sabes lo que es diversión, Sakura Haruno, pero nena, podría mostrarte un mundo de diversión si te sueltas solo un poco.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un rosa brillante, tensó su espalda antes de girarse y alejarse hacia la oscuridad. Inari negó con la cabeza y después la siguió.

¿Cómo es que yo era el chico malo aquí?

**Pov Sakura**

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Está loco? Quiero decir, solo te agarró y tú lo dejaste. Defiéndete, Ina. —Estaba furiosa y a lo mejor un poco excitada. Los brazos de Sasuke tenían algunos buenos músculos hinchados.

—Piensa que estamos comprometidos —contestó Inari.

Me congelé.

—¿Qué? —¿De dónde sacó la idea de que Inari y yo estábamos comprometidos?

Inari tomó mi mano izquierda y la levantó. —Usas un anillo de compromiso y el único chico con el que te ha visto soy yo. Es un error sin mala intención, Sakura. Te defendía. Lo cual tengo que decir que no entendí al principio. Después caí en cuenta de que no se puso como un hombre de las cavernas posesivo por Yukimi si no que está enojado porque tu prometido había hecho un comentario sugestivo sobre otra mujer. Te defendió.

_¿A mí? _

Volví a reproducir en mi cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar. Yukimi había estado a punto de desnudarse justo en frente de nosotros. No quería ver la mirada apreciativa de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo muy desnudo. Me molestó, mucho. Después Inari había hecho un comentario sobre sus buenas tetas. Lo cual sabía que de verdad le gustaban. Lo había mencionado más de una vez. Después…después Sasuke perdió el control.

Porque pensó que estoy comprometida con Inari. En una manera rara y escalofriante defendía mi honor. Era…dulce. Bueno, mierda. No necesitaba que hiciera cosas dulces por mí. Especialmente cosas raras, escalofriantes y dulces. Pudo haber herido a Inari.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Inari, recordándome que se encontraba de pie en la oscuridad conmigo.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Aunque no quiero que te haga daño si te ve con otra chica. Necesito aclarar esto.

Inari asintió. —Aprecio eso. Porque ese tipo es duro. No es un chico lindo y consentido. Me habría dado una paliza si pensaba que lo merecía.

—Está bien. Regresaré. Puedes quedarte o irte. Tomaré la camioneta de vuelta a casa después de hablar con él.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, a lo mejor opta por no nadar desnudo con Yukimi y quiera pasar el rato contigo.

No. Sasuke a lo mejor no era completamente malo pero aun no era de una manera lo suficientemente bueno. Idate nunca lo aprobaría.

—Solo hablaré con él unos minutos y después me iré.

Inari suspiró. —Sí, está bien.

Sabía que no lo entendía del todo. Caminé y le di un a rápido abrazo antes de girarme y dirigirme de vuelta al lago. El brillo del fuego hizo más fácil regresar. La multitud alrededor del fuego había disminuido y no veía a Sasuke por ningún un lado. Eso significaba que se hallaba en el lago. A lo mejor…desnudo.

Sasuke a lo mejor no sea lo suficiente bueno para mí comparado con lo que tuve con Idate pero aun podía apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Realmente nunca había visto el cuerpo de Idate completamente desnudo. Nunca había visto a ni un tipo completamente desnudo.

Me dirigí hacia el lago quedándome fuera de la luz de la fogata, así nadie me vio ir ahí. No quería que la gente hiciera un gran alboroto sobre el hecho de que Sakura Haruno iba ir al lago a nadar desnuda porque yo no lo haría. Ni siquiera de cerca.

Girando en un viejo roble, me detuve y lentamente miré por la esquina. Salpicaduras y risitas se estaban haciendo más fuertes desde el agua solo a unos metros lejos. ¿Estaba Sasuke ahí con Yukimi?

—¿Vienes, Sasuke? —La voz de Yukimi se hallaba cerca y me alejé más en las sombras.

Traté más fuerte de enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Sasuke dio un paso fuera de la oscuridad. Se estiró y aventó sus pantalones de mezclilla en una rama baja. La luz de la luna golpeó la parte trasera de su cuerpo y me cubrí la boca para no hacer ni un sonido. Porque ¡DIOS MIO! Su trasero era increíble. Los músculos de su espalda se movieron mientras caminó hacia el agua. ¡Tenia _músculos _en su _espalda_!

—Iré si vienes y me atrapas —canturreó. Su parte delantera completamente desnuda de frente al lago para Yukimi y alguien más a quien le importara mirar. No se avergonzaba para nada. Sabía que lo miraban y no le importaba. Por otro lado, cuando tu cuerpo lucia de esa manera no te importaría quien lo viera.

Yukimi caminó hacia él, las gotas de agua bajando por su estómago y pechos desnudos. Me negué a que mi mirada bajara más. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre su cintura desnuda y bajó su boca a la de ella. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar. Mi pecho tenía un dolor nuevo y extraño, mi estómago se sentía enfermo. Solo quería volver a casa. Aclararía las cosas con Sasuke Uchiha en otra ocasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. CHAPTER 5

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste**

**Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**POV Sasuke**

Está noche había sido un fracaso. Yo no follo a inocentes borrachas de las que no puedo alejarme la mañana siguiente. Aunque Yukimi se sentía toda dispuesta y húmeda, yo no había sido capaz de llegar hasta el final. Su vómito ayudó a que esta decisión fuera mucho más fácil, porque por un momento olvidé cuán molesto puede ser tener a una mujer problemática y pegajosa.

Me quité mis pantalones vaqueros y saqué la colcha, así podía meterme en mi cama. Las sábanas no estaban mal. Había esperado sábanas baratas, ya que esto era un granero pero eran agradables. Suaves. Cerré mis ojos y me permití imaginarme a Sakura colocando las sábanas en la cama por mí. Sus manos serían suaves o quizás tendrían callos. Hacía todos los quehaceres domésticos y cocinaba. Espera. No había visto a su mamá todavía. Sakura había sido la única mujer que había visto en esa casa. ¿Su mamá había muerto? ¿O sólo la había abandonado? Su papá la amaba. Eso era obvio.

Mi teléfono sonó y me estiré para agarrarlo. El número de Karin una vez más iluminó la pantalla.

—Hola, mi chica favorita —dije, a modo de saludo.

—Hola, ¿cómo están las cosas? —replicó Karin. Podía escuchar su sonrisa en su voz.

—Calientes y las vacas son más escalofriantes de lo que imaginé, pero mi pequeña cama tiene unas sábanas muy agradables.

—¿Qué hay de la chica?

Karin no anda con rodeos. —Estoy bastante seguro que ahora me odia ahora más que cuando me conoció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No le he hecho absolutamente nada. Sí amenacé a su prometido y lo zarandeé un poco. Nada serio. Pero el idiota hablaba de las tetas de otra chica en frente de Sakura. Fue una falta de respeto.

Karin se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Sabía que lo procesaba, y tratando de averiguar cómo solucionar mi problema.

—Así que, ¿está comprometida? —Fue su respuesta.

—Sí, lo está y el tipo no es un buen partido para ella. Me agrada pero ellos simplemente no encajan, ¿sabes?

—Umm…supongo. Pero están comprometidos, Sasuke. Eso la hace fuera de los límites.

Podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz. —No iba a ir tras ella, todos modos, Karin. Está fuera de los límites por muchas razones. Para empezar, su papá me despediría de inmediato y perdería mi beca.

—Está bien. Bueno, te extraño. Voy a estar allí tempranito el domingo por la mañana para recogerte. Suigetsu nos va a dar tiempo a solas por la primera parte del día. Luego te dejaré en tu apartamento para que te pongas al día con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Suigetsu tendrá que llevarte de vuelta esa noche porque nos quedaremos con Larissa este fin de semana y tendré que estar lejos de ella la mayor parte de ese día. Además, por mucho que Suigetsu ame a Larissa, necesitará un descanso.

—Gracias, Karin. No puedo esperar para verte. Sólo cuatro días más antes de mi indulto del infierno.

Ella se echó a reír y nos despedimos.

**/**/**

Dos días después. Sin señales de Yukimi y muy pocos atisbos de Sakura. El calor se ponía peor e Inari ya no andaba cerca para ayudarme. Regresó a trabajar a su granja y me dejaron para que averiguara el resto de las actividades por mi propia cuenta.

Un termo de agua fría mágicamente se mantenía lleno y una toalla fría aparecía un par de veces al día. Siempre aparecían en la puerta trasera del camión de la granja que usaba durante el día. Siempre me encontraba de espaldas o me había ido a orinar. ¿Ella me veía desde adentro? ¿Cómo sabía cuándo yo me encontraba de espaldas? Maldita sea si la idea de ella observándome desde adentro no me hacía sonreír.

Me saqué mi camisa empapada de sudor por sobre mi cabeza y la tiré a la parte trasera del camión. Rociando un poco de agua fría sobre mi pecho y por mi espalda, traté de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro. Si ella me observaba, le daría un tremendo espectáculo. Agarré la toalla fría y me dirigí hacia la sombra. Tenía que ir a arreglar la valla en unos cuantos lugares que Kizashi señaló, pero necesitaba refrescarme un poco primero.

Apoyándome contra el árbol, tomé otro trago de agua y envolví la toalla húmeda alrededor de mi cuello. La brisa era más agradable cuando el sol abrasador no te pegaba directamente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Yukimi?

Girando mi cabeza de su lugar de descanso en el árbol, bebí la primera vista real de Sakura desde la noche en el lago. Su largo cabello rosado recogido en una coleta. Usaba un vestido corto blanco de algodón y un par de sandalias. También trataba fuertemente de verse severa. No estaba molesta conmigo. Sólo era entrometida. Me gustó eso.

—Buenos días para ti también, Sakura —contesté, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Ladeó su cabeza y continuó forzando ese ceño fruncido. Había visto el verdadero. Este no era el rostro verdadero de "Sakura enojada". —Yukimi no ha venido como en dos días. Eso no es normal. Especialmente porque anda de cachonda detrás de ti. Así que, ¿qué hiciste con ella?

—Creo que es lo que _no _hice con ella. —Tomé un trago lento de mi agua pero no quité mis ojos de ella mientras dejaba que mis palabras tomaran sentido.

Cambiando de un pie a otro colocó sus manos en su cintura. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa exactamente como suena. No lo hice _con ella_. Supongo que ese es el problema.

La mueca falsa de Sakura desapareció y frunció el ceño. —Pero yo los vi a ambos desnudos en el… —Su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se agrandaron. Dos manchas de color rosado cubrieron sus mejillas. Sakura Haruno había regresado al lago la otra noche. Me había visto desnudo. Sí, pasaría un montón de maldito tiempo en la ducha ahora. La imagen de ella escondida para verme desnudo era sexy.

—¿Acaso Sakura Haruno regresó al lago y echó un vistazo? —Bromeé.

Estaba seguro de que se daría la vuelta y correría pero no lo hizo.

—Yo no quería ver nada. Sólo iba a regresar para hablar contigo…yo sólo pensé en… —No podía decirlo. Necesitaba que terminara ese pensamiento. ¿Regresó para hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Apostaría todo a que estuviste dispuesta a atropellarme con tu camioneta esa noche. ¿Por qué regresarías para hablar conmigo?

Sakura retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Nunca la había visto actuar nerviosa antes. —Es sobre Inari y yo. —Comenzó. Esperé con la esperanza de que me proporcionara un poco de luz en su jodida relación.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo captó mi atención. Agarrando los hombros de Sakura, la empujé detrás de mí y me enfrenté a los grandes traseros de vacas parados a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Estaban fuera de la valla. ¿Cómo _demonios _se salieron de la valla?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Sakura, golpeando mi espalda mientras la inmovilizaba contra el árbol con mi cuerpo. No era una gran barrera entre ella y las vacas pero en el momento esta era la mejor idea que tenía.

—¡Deja de pegarme! —le exigí—. Y dime cómo rayos meto a estos grandes traseros hijos de puta de regreso en la puerta.

Sakura dejó de golpearme sólo para empujarme duro. —Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sasuke. No nos van a atacar —Se abrió paso desde detrás de mí y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida—. No son toros.

¿A quién diablos le importaba si eran toros o no? Eran malditamente enormes.

Sakura caminó hacia ellas sin una pizca de miedo y comenzó a gritarles para que se movieran. Zapateó haciendo que retrocedieran y luego lentamente comenzaron a moverse hacia la valla que había quedado abierta. Ella me miró por encima de su hombro y rodó los ojos. —Son bestias feroces, ¿no es así?

Estuve dividido entre sentirme como un idiota y reírme de lo malditamente hermosa que se veía arreando ganado.

Una vez que tuvo la última de regreso en la valla, la cerró y colocó el seguro en su lugar. —Ayudaría si pusieras el seguro la próxima vez —gritó en un tono de voz juguetón.

—Estás disfrutando de esto más de la cuenta —le contesté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. —Tengo que admitir que tu caballerosidad al tratar de salvarme de esas grandes vacas malas y crueles fue noble de una estúpida manera.

—Estúpida, ¿eh? —Me gustó verla juguetona y divertida. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había visto era la versión tensa de Sakura Haruno.

—No puedes ser un buen vaquero si le tienes miedo a las vacas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Bueno, maldita sea, ahí se fueron mis planes para el futuro.

Lo que pareció un amago de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero se desapareció con la misma rapidez. El brillo juguetón de sus ojos desapareció también. ¿Qué había hecho para ponerla de nuevo de mal humor? Me gustaba la Sakura de la que acababa de tener un atisbo, no ésta triste y sarcástica que había reaparecido.

—No estamos comprometidos. Inari y yo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Confundido, bajé la mirada hacia el anillo en su mano izquierda sólo para asegurarme que no me lo había imaginado. El diamante todavía seguía ahí, profesándole al mundo que era una mujer comprometida. ¿Con quién demonios estaba comprometida? El único chico con el que la había visto era Inari.

—¿Usas ese anillo por diversión? —pregunté en broma con la esperanza de traer de regreso a la Sakura divertida pero en cambio se entristeció.

—No. No lo uso por diversión. No estoy comprometida con Inari. Estoy comprometida con su hermano.

**POV Sakura**

_¿Comprometida con su hermano? _¿Por qué lo dije como si todavía estuviera comprometida con Idate? Iba a averiguar la verdad. Corrí a toda velocidad, tan rápido que él no podría hacerme más preguntas pero le preguntaría a alguien. No es que creyera que se sentía curioso por mí, sino confundido. No quería que estuviera curioso sobre Idate. No quería que supiera todo lo que había sucedido.

Quería que todavía me mirara con ese sexy brillo apreciativo en sus ojos. El brillo que seguiría ignorando. Me gustaba tener a alguien mirándome con algo más que simpatía. Una vez que él supiera, esas sexy sonrisas y miradas desnudándome terminarían. Se sentiría mal por la pobre Sakura.

Hasta que él apareció, no me había dado cuenta que todo el mundo me miraba de manera diferente. Eran cuidadosos conmigo. Sasuke no me miraba como si fuera rompible. Hace diez meses, no había estado lista para que alguien me mirara de otra manera. Quería que recordaran a Idate cuando me miraran. Ahora necesitaba a alguien, a cualquiera, que simplemente me viera. No a la tragedia. Sólo a mí.

Sasuke no conocía mi pasado. No sabía el dolor que sufrí. Él no medía cada palabra que me decía y no se mordía la lengua. Me trataba como lo hacía con todos los demás. Con él, me sentía normal otra vez. Era hora de que me sintiera como una humana de nuevo.

El mosquitero se cerró de un portazo detrás de mí y salté.

—El maldito de Zabuza Momochi piensa que puede venir de viaje a mi campamento de caza cada vez que le da la maldita gana con un grupo de banqueros amigos suyo —Se quejó papá mientras entraba en la cocina.

Zabuza Momochi era el esposo de la hermana de mi madre. Mi madre había fallecido cuando tenía siete años, así que realmente nunca llegué a conocer a su hermana o al esposo de su hermana. Todo lo que sabía era que mi papá no era su fan. Mi tía Haku sólo llamaba cuando quería algo. Actuaba como si mi papá le debiera algo porque mi mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico. Papá no había estado manejando pero eso no parecía hacer ninguna diferencia para mi tía. Todavía lo culpaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, extendiendo mi mano dentro del gabinete para conseguirle un vaso.

Lo tomó de mi mano y procedió a servirse un poco de limonada.

—Tu tía Haku llamó y me informó que Zabuza va a pescar al campamento este fin de semana. Que traería amigos con él. Nadie me preguntó. Simplemente se encargaron de hacer estos planes. Bueno, le dije a Josiah que podía llevar a Inari al campamento éste fin de semana y podían ir a pescar. No voy a cambiar eso. —Papá negó con la cabeza y tomó un largo trago de limonada.

—¿Vas a ir allá arriba? —Le pregunté mientras terminaba su bebida y la colocaba en la mesa en frente de él.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Me iré por la mañana. Sasuke sabe que hacer ahí afuera y luego se irá el domingo. Ese es su día libre. Ya me dijo que regresaría a la playa por el día.

¿Sasuke se iría todo el día del domingo? No tendría que preocuparme por él poniéndose muy caliente afuera, así que debería estar aliviada pero no me sentía así. No quería que se fuera. Me quedaría aquí sola por mi propia cuenta.

—De acuerdo. —Me las arreglé para responder.

—Iré a la cuidad y conseguiré un poco más de alambre de púas para la valla. Los malditos toros siguen derrumbando ese pedazo de la valla junto al lado. Supongo que quieren salir a tomar un baño —Se quejó papá mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esperé hasta que escuché la camioneta de papá dejar la carretera antes de dirigirme afuera. No estaba segura de lo qué hacía exactamente. Fue una decisión impulsiva del momento. Sasuke había entrado en el establo hace apenas unos minutos. Lo observé desde la ventana de la cocina.

Me dirigí hacia el establo.

Abriendo la puerta, entré y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para ver con claridad. La única luz que había en el establo venía de las grietas del techo, por lo que estaba oscuro comparado con la brillante luz del sol. El olor familiar de heno y madera me llegó cuando me giré para ver si Sasuke seguía aquí. Había estado de espaldas a la ventana cuando papá estuvo en la cocina así que era posible que se hubiera ido y no lo hubiera visto

.

—¿Buscando algo? —preguntó Sasuke detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y casi me trago la lengua cuando mis ojos se encontraron con su pecho desnudo. Lo había admirado desde lejos pero nunca tan de cerca. Era mejor de cerca.

—Una mujer comprometida no debería estar mirando a otro hombre como si quisiera chuparlo. —El tono burlón en su voz me dijo que realmente no le importaba que lo mirara boquiabierta en absoluto. Lo disfrutaba.

—¿Quién dijo que quería chuparlo? —respondí, sorprendida de mi propia respuesta. ¿Acabo de coquetear con él? No estaba segura de que alguna vez haya coqueteado.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello y dejó salir una breve carcajada profunda. —Tal vez deberíamos cambiar el tema. —Sasuke parecía nervioso. ¿Mi comentario lo puso nervioso?

—Tú mencionaste lo de chupar, Sasuke, no yo. —Esperé para ver cómo reaccionaría esta vez.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras y dio un paso hacia mí. Bien, así que quizás no lo había puesto nervioso. Chicos como Sasuke probablemente no se ponían nerviosos—. Si realmente quieres hablar sobre chupar, estaré felizmente complacido.

Oh, mi Dios. Ahora yo estaba nerviosa. Sasuke extendió su mano y tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya. La calidez de su palma callosa hizo que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara. —El único problema con hablar de chupar contigo es que me da ideas. Comienzo a pensar en cosas en las que no debería pensar. Cosas que sólo me atormentaran porque nunca sabré qué tan dulce sabes. Podré ser un montón de cosas, Sakura, incluso podría ser un montón de esos nombres por los que me llamaste, pero no voy a tocar lo que le pertenece a otro hombre.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo y me detuve cuando Sasuke levantó mi mano izquierda hacia su boca y besó mi dedo anular. Luego su lengua salió y apenas rozó la cima de mi mano. Él sonrió con malicia.

En algún momento, dejé de respirar. Cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a quemar tomé una respiración profunda y Sasuke dejo caer mi mano de regreso a mi lado. —Lo siento, tenía que tomar una pequeña probada. —Luego me guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia la puerta.

Me quedé en silencio mientras él regresaba afuera al calor del verano.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	8. CHAPTER 6

**I'M COME BACK...**

**Perdon por tenerlos tan abandonados ya saben la universidad y esas cosas me estan exprimiendo pero aqui saque un tiempito para compartir con ustedes este capitulo que**** espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews, a las que le dieron follow o la pusieron en favorites este capitulo esta dedicado a ellas y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que no me manoseen.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es autoria de Abbi Glines y corresponde al libro numero 3 de la saga Sea Breeze.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**Pov Sasuke**

Manejé lo más lejos que pude de ese maldito granero. Cuando el lago estuvo a la vista, me hice a un lado y salté fuera del camión. Luego me dirigí agua. Necesitaba refrescarme. Quería que Sakura detuviera sus pequeñas coquetas observaciones y maldita sea, lo arruiné. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Empecé a desabrochar mis vaqueros.

—Oye, si planeas desnudarte dame tiempo para irme primero. —Me di la vuelta para ver a Inari acercándose desde su lado de la valla. No es exactamente a quién quería ver en ese momento. Mi cabeza parecía pensar sólo en su futura cuñada.

—Hace calor —contesté. La molestia en mi tono era inevitable. Estaba enojado. No tenía ninguna razón para estarlo, pero me sentía así. ¿Por qué no sólo había follado a Yukimi? Me habría dado alivio físico y enfadado a Sakura. Si ella volvía a odiarme entonces dejaría de cazarme y de decir mierda que no era de su incumbencia.

—Sí, lo hace. Aquí no tenemos mucho de esa briza del golfo como tienen ustedes allá abajo en la costa.

No me sentía de humor para hablar del clima.

—¿Estás trabajando? —Le pregunté antes de decirle que se fuera para así podría desnudarme.

—Nah, terminé. Iré a pescar con mi padre este fin de semana. Pensé en venir aquí y echar un vistazo a la línea de la cerca antes de irnos.

¿Sólo su padre? Él nunca mencionaba a su hermano. Ni una sola vez. Eso era extraño.

—¿Tu hermano también va?

La sonrisa fácil de Inari desapareció. —Uh, no.

—¿No vive por aquí? Nunca lo he visto en casa de Sakura.

Inari metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y su ceño se profundizó.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de mi hermano?

—Nada, excepto que está comprometido con Sakura. —¿Cuál era el problema aquí?, ¿por qué la rareza sobre su hermano? Era una pregunta sencilla.

—¿Sakura te dijo eso? —preguntó Inari todavía frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

Inari dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Algo andaba muy mal aquí.

—No debería decirte esto porque le corresponde a Sakura contártelo. Aún así, al menos debes saber la verdad. Sakura estuvo comprometida con mi hermano.

¿Rompieron? Excepto, que ella aún lleva el anillo. ¿Tenía problemas mentales? ¿Era eso lo que me perdía aquí?

—Sasuke, mi hermano está muerto.

Eso no había sido lo que esperaba. Casi había estado convencido de que Sakura era un poco inestable. Estoy seguro que no esperaba oír que llevaba el anillo que su prometido muerto le dio.

—Él estaba en el ejército. Hace unos dieciocho meses hubo una bomba cerca de Bagdad. Él junto a otros cuatro soldados. Se había propuesto a Sakura en su último permiso.

Bueno, mierda.

—Aún lleva el anillo —dije, tratando de comprender todo.

—Sí, lo lleva. Crecieron juntos. Todos lo hicimos. Él era mi gemelo. Pero él y Sakura eran inseparables. Eran tan parecidos.

No tenía una respuesta para esto. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿que lo sentía? Eso parecía demasiado superficial. El tipo perdió a su hermano. Sakura había perdido a su prometido. Lo siento no era exactamente lo suficientemente profundo.

—Hazme un favor y no le digas que te lo dije. Ella no lo superó. Como puedes ver, aún lleva el anillo y no se sube a ese maldito Jeep que tiene para conducirlo. —Se detuvo y la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente. Él no quería que Sakura estuviera molesta.

—No voy a decirle que lo sé —le aseguré.

—Gracias. —Empezó a darse la vuelta y alejarse cuando se detuvo y me miró—: Recuérdalo la próxima vez que actúe como una completa perra. Ella no te ha dado una oportunidad justa, pero creo que es porque se siente atraída por ti y eso la asusta. Dudo que alguna vez te de un descanso. Simplemente ignóralo.

Ella había empezado a darme algún tipo de descanso en el granero hace rato. Ahora deseaba haberme quedado más tiempo con ella para ver en que terminaba todo. Hui porque había estado muy cerca de besar sus pequeños y lindos labios. Que estuviera comprometida había sido una bandera roja. Luego tenía que pensar en mi beca. Pero a decir verdad, si Sakura me hubiera presionado lo suficiente yo me hubiera roto.

—Oye, Inari —Lo llamé y él se detuvo de nuevo—, ¿alguna vez sonríe?

Había estado esperando ver su sonrisa. Pensé que tal vez no sonreía porque yo estaba cerca. Después de escuchar esto, me preguntaba si alguna vez sonreía.

—No he visto su sonrisa desde el día antes de que recibiéramos la llamada sobre Idate. Era el fin de semana y yo decidí sorprender a todos viniendo a casa desde Vanderbilt. Recuerdo caminar por la puerta de la cocina y Sakura se encontraba sentada a la mesa con mamá, mirando revistas de bodas. Ambas chillaron y saltaron a abrazarme. Recibimos la llamada a la mañana siguiente.

Me dolía el pecho. No era realmente un chico emocional. Había tenido una jodida vida la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así, la imagen que él acababa de pintar de una Sakura feliz con su vida por delante y luego que se la arrebataran… me dolió.

—¿Cómo es su sonrisa? —le pregunté.

Inari se veía pensativo por un momento. Entonces respondió—: Increíble.

**Pov Sakura**

Papá se había ido por fin de semana y Sasuke se iría mañana. Inari ni siquiera estaría por aquí. Pensé en llamar a Yukimi pero no estaba segura de quererla en casa. Lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido con ella y Sasuke fue malo, porque no me había llamado o pasado por aquí.

Envolví film adherente alrededor de los dos emparedados de pavo y queso suizo que le había hecho a Sasuke para la cena. No había cocinado nada, pero Sasuke necesitaría comer. Me estiré bajo el mostrador y saqué una botella de deportes. Tenía que estar cansado del agua. La llené con el resto de la limonada que había hecho para papá.

Incapaz de resistirme, dejé las dos cosas sobre el mostrador y fui al espejo del pasillo para comprobar mi pelo y rostro. No iba a pensar mucho acerca de por qué quería verme atractiva para Sasuke. Si pensara en ello, lo más probable es que la respuesta me molestaría.

Una vez que estuve segura de que me veía lo suficientemente bien, regresé a la cocina y cogí el plato de comida, agarré una bolsa de papas fritas y la limonada, y luego me dirigí al granero.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y era más tarde de lo que normalmente traía su cena. Normalmente, me las arreglaba para llegar aquí antes de que terminara de trabajar y se la dejaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Pero esta noche, quería verlo. Quería que tocara mi mano de nuevo e hiciera que mi cuerpo cosquilleara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un simple toque me había hecho sentir viva. Era emocionante. Echaba de menos la emoción.

Abrí la puerta del granero. Mirando a la derecha vi la puerta de su habitación cerrada. El único aire acondicionado en el granero era la pequeña unidad de la ventana en el cuarto de atrás. Mantener la puerta cerrada era la única manera para él de mantener la habitación fría, así que siempre la mantenía cerrada. Normalmente no tenía que preguntarme si estaba allí o no, porque sabía que no lo estaba. Pero no lo había visto entrar, por lo que todo lo que sabía era el hecho de que el camión se encontraba estacionado afuera.

Con un fuerte agarre sobre el plato en mi mano, me dirigí a la puerta. Empecé a llamar y decidí inclinarme hacia adelante y escuchar primero. Tal vez se encontraba en la ducha, o en el teléfono. Pegué la oreja a la madera cálida. No podía oír nada. Tal vez si dejaba la limonada en el piso y usaba mi mano para ahuecar mi oído en la puerta podría oír mejor.

Me agaché y puse la botella deportiva a mis pies, luego usé mi mano para ver si hacía más fácil el oír a través de la madera.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? No debe ocurrir nada importante. Es jodidamente pequeña esa habitación. —La divertida voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó y casi dejo caer el plato que sostenía con una mano—. Guau, nena. No dejes caer mi cena. —

Rió. Entonces extendió la mano y tomó el plato de mis manos.

Me pilló tratando de espiarlo. Esto no podría ser más embarazoso. Arrastrarme bajo mi cama y no salir durante una semana sonaba atractivo ahora mismo.

—Antes de que la patees, ¿puedo tener esa botella de allí abajo? —Señaló la limonada que había dejado abajo para poder ser más eficiente en mi espionaje. Me incliné y la recogí. Tal vez podría entregársela y luego correr de aquí sin tener que hacer contacto visual. Le tendí la botella deportiva, pero mantuve mis ojos desviados de los suyos. Podía sentir la diversión en su rostro. No tenía que verlo.

—Ah, vamos, Sakura. No puedes no mirarme. No tuviste ningún problema en escuchar a través mi puerta. Quién sabe lo que podrías haber oído si hubiera estado allí.

Me estaba tomando el pelo y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Yo no podía aguantar la pequeña burbuja de risa. Levantando mis ojos, encontré su mirada. —No puedo creer que me atraparas —le respondí con honestidad.

Esperaba que saliera con otra broma, pero en su rostro ya no había diversión. Parecía estar estudiándome de cerca. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios y levantó el plato con los emparedados. —Hay dos aquí. ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

Oh. Guau. Um. No. Empecé a sacudir la cabeza cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndome estremecer por la calidez de su piel.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó en un susurro ronco cuando la puerta detrás de mí comenzó a abrirse.

—Ya comí —solté.

—Entonces, hazme compañía mientras como —respondió, alejándose ahora que tenía abierta la puerta detrás de mí—. Vamos, Sakura, es agradable y fresco.

Ahí es cuando debería haberme negado cortésmente y regresado a la casa. Excepto que no lo hice. Me di la vuelta y entré en la pequeña habitación que ocupaba Sasuke durante la semana.

Como todas las otras veces que había estado aquí para dejar su cena, la cama era un desastre. Nunca la hacía. También había un montón de ropa sucia en la esquina. El único hábito de limpieza que el chico tenía era que cada noche colgaba su toalla de baño en la parte posterior de la puerta. Recordé que sólo le había dejado una toalla y una toalla de manos cuando le preparé la habitación. ¿Tenía que utilizar la misma toalla? Me sentí culpable por ser una mocosa prejuiciosa a principios de esta semana. Él había trabajado duro toda la semana. Se merecía toallas limpias cada noche.

Sasuke caminó alrededor de mí, ya que me había detenido en el medio de la habitación, y fue a tomar asiento en su cama sin hacer. Comenzó a desenvolver el plato de emparedados como si no hubiera sido alimentado en días. Echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared sobre su cama vi que eran pasadas las ocho. Habían pasado más de seis horas desde le había traído agua fresca y una rebanada de pastel de limón de la señora Chiyo. Más culpa se revolvió en mi estómago por cómo había estado tratándolo.

—Si eso no es suficiente puedo ir y hacer uno o dos más —le ofrecí mientras tomaba un gran bocado del emparedado. Sonrió mientras masticaba, y luego tomó un largo trago de limonada.

—Esto es muy bueno. Gracias. Me moría de hambre. Y el pastel de limón que el hada invisible me trajo más temprano estuvo increíble también.

¿Qué?

—¿Hada invisible? —pregunté confundida.

Sasuke se veía tan sincero. —Ya sabes, el hada que por arte de magia me trae agua y trapos fríos cuando me doy la vuelta.

Quería ser un tipo listo, eh. Pues bien, dos podrían jugar ese juego.

—Oh, esa hada. Sí, tiene una aversión a los chicos arrogantes que piensan que tienen el mundo en sus manos.

Sasuke dejó el emparedado en su mano y entrecerró los ojos—: ¿Eso es cierto? Umm… y yo que esperaba que un día finalmente apareciera y me diera un poco de diversión en el trabajo.

—Lo dudo —le contesté sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, demonios. Tendré que pensar en algo que no sea mi sexy hada en topless la próxima vez que necesite un descanso.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿quiso decir…? —Estás enfermo—dije a través de mi risa horrorizada.

—¿Yo? Tú eras la que escuchaba por mi puerta. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas oír, Sakura? Si hubiera sabido que vendrías con la esperanza de un espectáculo podría haber estado más preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda no mas es que me digan aquí estaré para contestarles.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
